


Evil Queen of Numbers

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Brosnan movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Panty Removal Recommended..., Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M has Tanner's number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Queen of Numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> Tis because of Pers that I ship Brosnan!Bond M with Michael Kitchen's Tanner. If you haven't read her M/Tanner fics... you should! 
> 
> I also ship M from this universe with Moneypenny... and this fic is the result of an image that popped into my head of all three of them.
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> This fic is set sometime after Goldeneye.

Tanner hurried down the hall towards M’s office.

He glanced at his watch. He’d be cutting it close, but if he was lucky, M would already be gone home for the evening, and he would be able to drop the file she’d requested on her desk, then leave and still make it relatively on time to make it to the theatre before his date gave up on him.

Tanner smiled when he reached the outer office, and Moneypenny was nowhere to be found. If she had left for the evening, it was a relatively safe bet that M had left as well.

He walked quickly over to the door leading to M’s office, and walked straight in without knocking.

Tanner stopped dead.

His mouth dropped open, and he felt his cock immediately begin to grow hard.

M was sitting in her chair and Moneypenny - Tanner felt his cock twitch - Moneypenny was on her knees, in front of her, with her head between M’s thighs.

Tanner wanted to pinch himself to be certain he wasn’t dreaming, but he was afraid any move on his part would draw the attention of the two women, and he did not want them to stop for anything.

He licked his lips, and let his eyes feast on the sight before him.

Moneypenny was naked save for her suspenders, her knickers twisted about her ankles as she worked diligently between M’s thighs. And as sexy as that was – Moneypenny was an attractive woman, Tanner thought - it was M who truly had his attention.

M’s head was thrown back over the top of her chair, her eyes closed. Her lips were parted as she panted for breath, soft moans escaping her. Her blouse was open, the silky material hanging at her sides, to reveal the most magnificent breasts Tanner had ever seen, encased in black lace. 

He watched Moneypenny’s hand slide over the skirt bunched at M’s waist, and her stomach to cover M’s right breast, and squeeze the full mound before her fingers slipped inside the lacy cup to begin pulling and twisting M’s nipple. “Such a good girl…” Tanner heard M moan as she combed her fingers through Moneypenny’s hair.

Unconsciously, he reached down and stroked his cock through his trousers, groaning low in his throat at the contact. His eyes widened suddenly, and he prayed the two women hadn’t heard him.

His hopes were dashed when M raised her head, and slowly opened her eyes to stare at him.

Tanner swallowed hard as he realized he hadn’t been that lucky.

A small smile curled the corner of M’s mouth. “You forgot to lock the door, Moneypenny,” she told the redhead, her already gravelly voice even huskier.

Moneypenny raised her head, and looked back over her shoulder. “I’m sorry, ma’am,” Moneypenny apologized, then licked her lips. 

In the dim light of the office, even from where he stood, Tanner could see Moneypenny’s lips and chin glistening with their boss’ juices. His hand moved over his cock again, and he watched the smile on M’s face grow.

“I’ll let it slide this time,” M said, as she caressed the younger woman’s cheek affectionately, then slid her hand to the back of Moneypenny’s head, and guided her back between her thighs. She moaned, her eyes closing briefly before she opened them again, and looked over at him. “Close, and lock the door, Mr. Tanner,” M ordered.

Not trusting his voice, Tanner simply nodded, and did as he was told. He closed her office door, turned the lock, then leaned back against it.

M’s smile grew, and she lifted her hand from the arm rest of her chair, and beckoned him over with a crook of her finger. “Come here, Mr. Tanner.”

Tanner took a steadying breath, then pushed himself away from the door, and walked stiffly across the office to stand beside M’s chair, the file she’d requested still clutched firmly in his hands. He groaned when he looked down to see Moneypenny eagerly licking M’s pussy, and felt his cock swell at the enthusiastic sounds she made.

“Oh fuck!” He swore, and his attention snapped back to M when she cupped his cock through his trousers.

“Is that the file I asked for?” M asked almost casually, as if she wasn’t tracing her fingers over the length of his prick, while being eaten out by Moneypenny.

“Yes… yes, ma’am…” he stammered when she smiled, and cupped him again, this time squeezing him slightly.

“Very good, Mr. Tanner,” M responded, and removed her hand from his cock to hold it out to him. He placed the file in her hands. “Thank you. Now, take off all your clothes.”

“Ma’am?”

“Strip, Mr. Tanner!” M told him, as she tossed the file onto her desk.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tanner nodded. As he toed off his shoes, he watched M turn her attention to Moneypenny, her hand fisting lightly in the younger woman’s red hair, and pulling her closer. He nearly fell over removing his trousers when M moaned, and rolled her hips against Moneypenny’s face. A few moments later, he was standing naked before M, his cock pointing straight at her.

“Very impressive, Mr. Tanner,” M said, with a breathless hitch in her voice, looking back at him. She reached out to take his cock in her hand once more, and he groaned when she slowly began to stroke him. She hummed, “Very impressive, indeed.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” he replied in a tight voice, as he fought the urge to start thrusting into her palm. He grunted when her grip tightened, and she tugged him closer.

“Tell me, Mr. Tanner…” M purred “Would you prefer I get you off with my hand, or in my mouth?”

Tanner groaned at the thought of his cock in M’s hot mouth. “Whichever you prefer, ma’am.”

M grinned, and Tanner knew he’d given the right answer when she gently pulled him closer still. “I think I would like to have this.” she stroked the length of his cock, “in my mouth.”

“Oh fuck!” Tanner swore loudly when M took his prick between her lips, swirled her tongue around the head, then began to suck.

His right hand shot out to grab the back of her chair, instinct telling him not to grab her head, or touch her in any way. He was rewarded when her hand slipped lower to cup and fondle his balls, and his head fell back with a groan of pleasure.

“Mmm…” M hummed around his cock, and he lifted his head, groaning at the sight of M moving his cock in and out of her mouth. The sounds Moneypenny was making as she continued to eat out M caught his attention, and Tanner found himself torn between watching M, and watching Moneypenny.

He was saved the decision when M pulled his cock out of her mouth with a gasp. His gaze dropped just in time to see M’s hand clench in Moneypenny’s hair, and pull her hard against her pussy.

“Oh fuck!” M groaned loudly as she came, thrusting her pussy against Moneypenny’s mouth, her grip on his cock tightening until she slumped back into her chair. She tugged Moneypenny away, and smiled down at the younger woman, giving her cheek a gentle caress. “Thank you, Moneypenny,” M said softly.

Tanner’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, when he watched Moneypenny lick hers clean of M’s cream, and before he could stop himself, he bent over, and swiped a finger down Moneypenny’s chin, then brought his finger to his mouth. He groaned as M’s flavour coated his tongue, and his cock throbbed at the thought of going down on her, and tasting her properly.

He was brought out of his musing at the feel of M’s hot mouth enveloping his cock once more, and he swore loudly. She chuckled around him, and began to slide him back and forth between her lips.

Tanner groaned.

M’s tongue was doing the most deliciously wicked things to his cock.

It wasn’t long before he felt the telltale tingling of his orgasm, and knew he was going to come. But he didn’t want to… “Stop! Please, M! Stop!”

M stopped stroking his cock, and eased him out of her mouth. “You don’t want to come, Mr. Tanner?” she asked, arching her eyebrow inquisitively.

“No! Yes! I do!” he answered. “I want to fuck you! Please, M! Let me fuck you! I want to come inside your pussy… please, M!” Tanner knew he was begging, and he didn’t care.

M’s lips curled into a smile as she stroked his cock, then nodded. “Very well, Mr. Tanner,” she said, releasing his cock, and standing.

Moneypenny, Tanner noted, had already climbed to her feet, and was standing just off to the side as he helped M to sit on her desk. He stepped between her spread legs, and groaned at the sight of her pussy, free from hair, swollen and pink. He licked his lips, his earlier desire to eat her out returning with a vengeance.

“Perhaps later, Mr. Tanner.” M’s husky voice, and her sudden grip on his cock drew him back into the moment. “For now, I believe you wanted to fuck me.”

“Christ, yes!” Tanner nodded, then stepped closer, his eyes locked on her tiny hand guiding his cock into place. He groaned his thanks moments later when, with one thrust, he was buried to the hilt inside her pussy. “Oh fuck… M!”

“Very nice, Mr. Tanner.” M clenched her inner muscles around his cock, as she leaned back on her arms. “Very nice. Now fuck me!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Tanner replied, as he grabbed hold of her hips, withdrew, then plunged back into her. Fuck, she felt so good around his cock, so hot and wet. He wasn’t going to last much longer, he was too close, but damned if he was going to come seconds after being inside her like some errant schoolboy.

Suddenly he felt warm arms embrace him, and Moneypenny’s hot body press up against his back. She bit his earlobe, then rested her chin on his shoulder, as she matched his body’s rhythm, and rocked hers in sync with his. Her right hand drifted down over his stomach, and her fingers delved into his pubic hair.

“Shit!” He swore when he felt her fingers stroke his cock with every withdrawal from M’s pussy.

“Let’s make her come, Bill…” Moneypenny breathed hotly in his ear, and he watched her fingers leave his prick to begin rubbing M’s clit.

“Fuck!” Tanner and M swore at the same time.

Tanner groaned when M’s inner muscles quivered around his cock, and he began to move faster, pounding into her, determined now to make her come again before him. He watched a slow smile spread across M’s face, and knew that she’d realized his intention, and was daring him to try. He gripped her hips tighter, inordinately pleased when M gasped, and thrust hard into her.

M’s low moan of appreciation resonated in his ears, and he began to move faster, Moneypenny’s body moving with his, her fingers dancing over M’s clit in time with his thrusts.

Tanner was lost in sensation now, his cock moving in and out of M’s pussy, Moneypenny’s smooth body pressed against his, her hard nipples drilling into his back, the soft curls of her pussy tickling his arse.

“Oh fuck…” he groaned, and felt the first pulse of his orgasm rush over him. 

Tanner lifted his eyes from the sight of his cock moving in and out of M’s pussy, just in time to see her eyes close, and her head fall back, a look of utter bliss on her face as her pussy began to spasm around his cock, and she came with a long, loud moan.

He thrust hard into her one last time, and swore as he came, his cum leaving him in hot spurts. He continued to rock against her, riding out his pleasure until he’d emptied himself completely inside her, grateful for Moneypenny’s arm around him to keep him from collapsing onto M.

M hummed as she lifted her head to look at him. “Thank you, Mr. Tanner,” she said, her voice low, and raspy.

“My pleasure, ma’am.”

M smiled, and he felt his softening cock twitch at the look in her eyes. “Now, I want to watch you go down on Miss Moneypenny,” M told him, and Tanner felt his softening cock twitch at the thought. “Would you like that Moneypenny?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Moneypenny replied, and circled her hips against Tanner’s arse. “Very much.”

M grinned, and gave his chest a gentle poke with her finger, which Tanner took as a command to withdraw his cock. He did as she silently ordered, and slipped out of her with a groan. Moneypenny had already moved out from behind him, so he stepped back, and offered M his hand to help her off her desk.

As M sat down in her chair, Moneypenny slid up onto M’s desk, and Tanner sank to his knees in front of her. He licked his lips at the glistening red curls covering Moneypenny’s pussy. He reached out, and guided the younger woman’s legs over his shoulders, and shifted closer.

Out of the corner of his eye, just over the top of Moneypenny’s thigh, Tanner saw M slip her hand between her legs, and begin to idly finger herself. He groaned, and turned his attention back to Moneypenny, then pressed his mouth against her pussy, pleased when the redhead moaned his name, and ground her sex against his mouth.

As Tanner wrapped one arm around Moneypenny’s thigh to hold her steady, and slipped the fingers of his other hand inside her pussy to stroke her, as he sucked and tongued her clit, two thoughts occurred to him: 1) Bond was a fool for not giving Moneypenny, or M for that matter, a second glance, and 2) he was going to be very late for his date.

“Make her scream, Mr. Tanner.” He heard M tell him.

Tanner nodded, and thrust his fingers deep inside Moneypenny, then bit gently on her clit. He glanced over at M once more, and growled against Moneypenny’s pussy at the sight of M’s fingers still moving inside her sex.

A last thought flitted through Tanner’s mind as he finally pushed Moneypenny over the edge into a screaming orgasm - M was still his evil queen of numbers. 

She definitely had his.


End file.
